1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for adjusting the timing of cam driven apparatus and more particularly relates to a tappet for adjusting such timing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The timing of many mechanical functions is effected in many instances by the use of cam mechanisms. For example, in the internal combustion engine, the intake and exhaust valves are opened and closed by the valve train. The valve train may comprise a camshaft, cam follower, tappet or pushrod, rocker arm and the valve. The valve train functions to open and close the valve at desired times. The timing of the valve train to open and close the valve or valves can generally be adjusted by a variety of measures such as by shimming the cam. In general, most means of adjusting the timing of the valve train requires skill, special tools and/or complex disassembly and assembly procedures.
The tappet of the present invention is an improvement, enabling one to adjust the timing of a valve train by replacement or adjustment of the tappet alone.